kyokainorinnefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 30
Memory Excavation (思い出発掘 Omoide Hakkutsu), Lend Me Some Money? (お金貸して? Okane Kashite?) and Campsite Demon (キャンプ場の悪魔 Kyanpu-jō no Akuma) are the three segments of the 30th episode of the Kyōkai no Rinne anime and the 5th episode of the second season. Summary ;a Tamako invites Rinne, Sakura and Rokumon to her house, to help her do some spring cleaning. While digging through old furniture from the living world, they make some surprising discoveries. ;b Rinne’s old man is hitting up anyone for money. What exactly does he want to get back? ;c At a campground, a fellow classmate of Sakura is worried about her brother, who’s been tempted on satanic rituals. And the identity of the culprit is obvious, as the resident of the cottage next door shows himself. Plot Overview ;a Sakura, Rinne, and Rokumon head to Tamako’s mansion in the spirit world, where they find her cleaning a part of the home that hasn’t been touched in fifty years. She tells Rinne that he can have all of the human possessions that had been owned by his grandfather, which means he has things he can sell. When some photo albums pop out of a stuffed closet, along with other things, Tamako has fun showing Rinne as a child. Another photo album shows Sabato in middle school, acting like a punk. Sabato arrives and attempts to take all of his father’s things, but Tamako sends him packing. After they finish cleaning, a noise from the closet reveals the elderly black cat Kuroboshi, who’s been locked up there for years by accident, but who now resumes his duties for Tamako. ;b Sakura finds a beaten Sabato on the street, where he begs her for money. She tries to get away, so he claims he needs the money for Rinne’s birthday. Rinne shows up to put an end to the lie. Sabato flees just as Kain arrives and attacks. Sabato goes to see Ageha with a story about Rinne in order to get money from her, but Rinne showing up ends that lie. After he flees yet again, the group meets at Rinne’s abode. Ageha’s sister shows up and reveals that debt collectors came and took Sabato’s stuff, leading Sabato to desperately try to find a specific item. The group find him in the repossessed items room, where Sakura discovers a photo of Sabato with a young Rinne, which is what Sabato wanted. She lends him ¥1000 to buy the picture and is stunned when he later pays her back. However, he only wanted the photo because he’d stashed ¥50,000 in it. ;c Tsubasa, Sakura, Rinne, and Rokumon head to a holiday camp to stay with their classmate and friend of Sakura, Kana, as well as her family. Kana reports that her little brother found some ofuda tags, which Tsubasa confirms are demon summoning spells. Since the boy has been going out nightly for the ritual, Tsubasa explains the danger he’s in. Masato shows up as the resident of the next cabin, allowing Rinne and the others to know what’s up. Rinne decides that they should go through with the ritual so they can beat up the summoned devil (Masato), but in the meantime, they crash at Masato’s cabin to have a BBQ. Masato decides to finish the ceremony and take the boy’s soul, but the demon army he tries to summon are on vacation and don’t come. As such, the group sponge off of Masato as the boy is told that Masato is the summoned devil. Cast in order of appearance * Rinne Rokudō * Sakura Mamiya * Rokumon * Tamako * Sabato Rokudō * Kuroboshi (First Appearance) * Miho * Rika Momoi * Kain * Suzu * Ageha * Bijin * Tsubasa Jūmonji * Kana Noroi * Taishi Noroi * Masato Adapted Chapters * Chapter 175 * Chapter 119 * Chapter 158 Trivia * Kuroboshi makes his debut. * This is the first episode to have three stories in a episode. Gallery Rinne memories.png Rinne-30-11.jpg Eye Catch 30-1.png Rinne Sabato Picture.png Eye Catch 30-2.png Masato at campsite.jpg See also Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 2